Courage
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Mai apprend à Shizuka une technique amazone pour avoir du courage. Mai x Shizuka, yuri, PWP


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Yugi-oh_ et tous les droits reviennent à son créateur Kazuki Takahashi.

**Attention** : Vos pas vous ont guidé vers une PWP (scénar, quel scénar ?) yuri, c'est à dire ce ces demoiselles vont faire des choses que votre maman réprouverait, si vous êtes choqué ou opposé à ce genre de choses, passez votre chemin.

**Merci** : à Nyna. Cette fic t'es dédiée, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire et je te remercie de m'avoir soutenu durant mon blues de l'auteur qui vient d'accoucher du petit dernier.

**Bla-bla** : Cette fic ce situe durant Bataille Ville, le moment où les finalistes se trouvent dans zeppelin sur lequel ils s'affrontent. Je sais qu'elle ouvre les yeux avant de monter dans le dirigeable, mais nous allons imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire.

xxx

Courage

xxx

J'ai toujours eu peur de tout. Je me souviens encore des cris que j'ai poussés quand Grand-frère a pour la première fois grimpé sur un arbre. J'étais tétanisée de peur, peur qu'il tombe, peur qu'il se fasse mal, peur que la mort me l'enlève. Je me rappelle aussi de ces nuits atroces où j'entendais papa et maman se disputer, leurs cris résonnaient dans toute la maison et je me blottissais sous les couvertures en tremblant de peur. Et puis il y a eu la séparation, et j'ai eu trop peur de faire du mal à maman alors je suis restée avec elle loin de papa et de Grand-frère, priant chaque soir pour eux, effrayée qu'ils puissent disparaître loin de moi.

Quand j'ai commencé à perdre la vue je pleurais toutes les nuits, mes larmes troublaient encore plus ma vision et j'étais persuadée que je ne reverrais plus jamais ceux que j'aimais.

Et un jour maman m'a annoncé la nouvelle. On avait assez d'argent pour l'opération. Mon frère avait gagné un tournoi de cartes pour moi, pour que je puisse recouvrer la vue. Pour moi !

Et j'ai subi l'opération, mais au moment de retirer le bandeau...

Au moment de retirer le bandeau j'ai eu peur. J'étais tétanisée. Et si l'opération avait échoué ? Et si malgré tous les efforts de mon frère je restais aveugle ? Et si tous mes espoirs et toutes mes prières n'avaient servi à rien ?

Alors à chaque fois que le médecin ou ma mère s'approchaient de moi pour l'enlever j'ai hurlé, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas, préférant ne pas savoir, rester dans une obscurité relative, bien à l'abri derrière mes bandages, entre les ténèbres aveugles et la lumière de l'espoir.

C'est alors que mon frère m'a fait cette promesse. Il allait gagner un autre tournoi, pour moi, pour me prouver que rien n'était impossible si on essayait et que je pouvais enlever ce bandeau et voir à nouveau.

Mais malgré les efforts démesurés de Grand-frère, malgré ses duels, malgré ses blessures, malgré mon voyage au Japon, je n'arrivai pas à me résoudre à enlever ces bandages.

C'est alors qu'elle est venue me voir.

Je la connaissais déjà bien car les lettres de Grand-frère que maman me lisait étaient remplies par ses amis et les connaissances qu'il se faisait au détour d'un duel.

Elle, c'était Mai Valentine, la duelliste aux parfums. D'après ce qu'en écrivait mon frère ses cheveux étaient blonds comme de l'or, ses yeux bleus comme des saphirs et ses dents blanches comme des perles et ses seins gros comme des pastèques. Bien sûr quand maman avait lu cette partie-là de la lettre elle avait rajouté que mon frère n'était qu'un stupide pervers et qu'il ne faisait bien sûr que plaisanter et qu'elle lui apprendrait à mettre des choses pareilles dans une lettre destinée à sa petite soeur.

Elle portait en effet du parfum. Une odeur douce et agréable, un peu trop sucrée pour quelqu'un comme moi mais qui devait convenir à son genre de beauté.

Je savais déjà de par ses lettres que Grand-frère était amoureux de Mai mais elle semblait le considérer encore comme un gamin.

Elle fut étonnée quand je lui dis bonjour avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Mais elle compris bien vite que son parfum l'avait trahie. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Les femmes étaient peu nombreuses à bord du dirigeable. Il y avait Anzu qui portait sur elle une odeur de lavande et de shampoing, Isis dont le parfum évoquait le sable et le vent, Mai et moi. Quant aux garçons, Kaiba portait un after-shave hors de prix, Grand-frère mettait un parfum immonde de temps en temps pour tenter de draguer Mai, quant à Honda il venait toujours me voir parfumé comme une statue de bouddha.

Quand je la priais de s'asseoir elle se mit sur mon lit, et je sentis sa chaleur irradier à côté de mes genoux.

Je ne me souviens plus de quoi nous avons parlé... Sans doute des duels qui auraient lieu ou alors de mon frère. Ce dont je me souviens par contre c'est du moment où elle a dit :

"Les amazones avaient un truc pour se donner du courage."

La phrase m'a semblé résonner dans la pièce comme un roulement de tonnerre.

Alors je lui ai demandé qu'elle me parle du truc. Mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas un truc dont on pouvait simplement parler, c'était une sorte de rituel qu'il fallait pratiquer.

"Est-ce que tu veux avoir plus de courage ?"

Forcément j'ai dit oui. Je ne rêvais que de ça, avoir du courage, être à la hauteur des espoirs de mon frère, être la fille qui pouvait grimper aux arbres ou encore faire les manèges effrayants et remuants dans les parcs d'attraction, être celle qui n'avait pas peur de lutter pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Comme une amazone. Comme Mai Valentine.

Je me souviens qu'elle s'est levée sans dire un mot. J'ai entendu le verrou de ma porte tourner mais elle n'est pas revenue vers moi.

"Tu es sûre ?" m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai acquiescé immédiatement. Pour une fois je n'avais pas peur. Et pourtant j'étais enfermée dans une chambre avec une femme que je ne pouvais pas voir et qui après tout n'était qu'une connaissance de mon frère. Mais je n'avais pas peur, parce que déjà je me sentais comme une amazone.

J'ai senti le souffre des allumettes quand elle les a craquées puis le parfum de la cire parfumée. Je l'ai entendue se rapprocher et placer une bougie de chaque côté de mon lit.

"Basilic et Citron pour donner des forces et de l'énergie" dit-elle en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Je lui dis que ça sentait bon et je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle m'a souri.

"Maintenant je vais t'oindre comme une guerrière prête au combat. Tu es prête ?"

J'acquiesçai et je sentis ses doigts toucher mon front entre mes sourcils pour me poser une goutte d'huile parfumée, l'odeur envahit mes poumons et me mit dans la bouche le goût de la limonade. Puis ses doigts se posèrent sur mon cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille et elle me chatouilla involontairement en étalant le parfum. J'étouffai du mieux que je pus mon rire.

"J'ai fini pour la tête, maintenant il faut que l'huile pénètre dans d'autres parties de ton corps." me dit-elle en retirant mes chaussettes.

"Les pieds sont importants pour avoir du courage car il faut bien les appuyer sur le sol pour faire face à quelque chose" m'indiqua-t-elle tout en massant.

Je me retins le plus possible, mais je finis malgré tout par éclater de rire, j'avais toujours été sensible aux chatouilles.

Elle passa ensuite à mes jambes qui devaient êtres fermes et à mes genoux qui ne devaient pas trembler. Elle ne posa que deux gouttes sur mes cuisses puis me dit de me coucher sur le ventre.

J'avoue que tout cela m'amusait énormément. J'avais l'impression d'être en thalassothérapie, lors d'une de ces cures de beauté dont maman m'avait parlé et auxquelles elle se rendait quand elle était encore mariée à papa et ne travaillait pas comme un automate pour subvenir aux besoins de sa fille aveugle.

Comme me l'indiquait Mai, j'enlevai mon T-shirt et dégrafait mon soutien-gorge. Je la sentis grimper sur moi, assise à califourchon sur mes jambes en prenant bien garde à ne pas peser trop, elle me demanda si ça allait. Je lui ai répondu avec un sourire sur mes lèvres, je m'en souviens encore. Au moment où elle attrapait le flacon qu'elle avait posé sur la table je me souviens avoir pensé qu'elle avait dû enlever ou remonter sa minijupe sur laquelle Grand-frère ne tarissait pas d'éloges car il lui aurait été impossible de m'enjamber avec.

Elle a fait tomber une goutte sur ma colonne. Même maintenant je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'était intentionnel mais j'entends encore le cri que j'ai poussé, une sorte de miaulement suraigu que même l'oreiller ne réussit à étouffer.

Elle s'excusa et commença à étaler l'essence dans mon dos et je me mis à trembler. J'essayais de me réfréner mais je n'y arrivais pas, partout où ses doigts passaient des milliers de petits éclairs zébraient ma colonne, faisant tressaillir mon corps.

Ce fut un soulagement quand elle retira ses mains et descendit du lit. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de cesser de frissonner.

Elle m'incita à me tourner et je lui obéis, soulagée. Je me dis que je ne laisserais jamais plu quelqu'un toucher mon dos, c'était trop... étrange.

Elle se rassit à mes côtés, plus haut cette fois-ci, près de mon ventre.

"Le ventre c'est là où sont les tripes et le courage réside dans les tripes" m'informa-t-elle en commençant à dessiner des arabesques sur mon ventre, me chatouillant et me faisant frémir une fois encore.

"Est-ce que tu veux arrêter ?"

Je me rappelle avoir penché la tête sur le côté, surprise.

"Certaines versions du rituel s'arrêtent là. Mais il en existe d'autres qui continuent. Est-ce que tu veux t'arrêter ?" me demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Quand, plus tard je me suis laissée aller à réfléchir sur cette nuit je me suis demandée pourquoi je ne lui avais pas répondu non. Sans doute parce que je me sentais bien, j'étais heureuse et amusée, j'aimais l'odeur qui se dégageait des bougies et de mon corps, j'aimais la voix de Mai qui s'élevait de temps en temps pour me parler de courage. J'aimais l'idée de devenir comme elle une fière amazone.

Quand elle eut obtenu mon assentiment elle me demanda d'enlever mon soutien-gorge.

Je le fis sans hésiter. Pourtant, quand c'était l'heure de la visite scolaire ou quand j'essayais de nouveaux vêtement je rougissais toujours, mais là je le fis sans une rougeur, sans une hésitation, comme une amazone fière et sans peur.

Elle traça un grand cercle sur mon sein droit et je sentis mon souffle s'arrêter dans ma gorge. Elle fit de même sur mon autre sein et je m'efforçais de ne pas trembler. L'atmosphère avait changé, j'étais soudain beaucoup moins amusée. J'avais de nouveau peur. Peur de me mettre à trembler, peur de ces sensations étranges, peur des mains douces et du corps chaud de Mai. Mais en même temps j'avais envie qu'elle continue et l'envie fut plus forte que la peur et je me dis que c'était là le début du courage.

Ses doigts revinrent sur mon sein droit et elle dessina des rayons reliant le cercle à son centre, mon téton. Je ne pus lutter d'avantage contre les spasmes qui me secouaient, trop occupée à essayer de ne pas crier dès que son doigt touchait ce que je considérais jusqu'à lors comme un simple bouton qui servirait un jour à nourrir mes enfants et qui soudain prenait une place immense dans mon univers, me faisant perdre pied et respirer précipitamment.

Je pleurais presque de déception et de soulagement quand elle délaissa enfin (ou était-ce déjà ?) mes seins, repassant ses mains sur mon cou devenu soudain beaucoup plus sensible à sa chaleur et à sa douceur. Quand elle étala une goutte jusque derrière mon oreille je ne pus plus retenir ma voix et je gémis.

J'entendis ma voix se perdre dans la pièce et je sentis mes joues rougir et mes seins durcir.

Mai se pencha pour oindre l'autre oreille et je sentis la chaleur de son cou et la douceur de son parfum inonder mes narines. Mes mains agirent d'elles-mêmes et j'enfouis ma tête dans sa nuque, ceinturant son corps, la plaquant contre moi et découvrant par la même occasion qu'elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en préoccuper car ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes deux seins et je la mordis en me contractant, prise au dépourvu par ces sensations qui me submergeaient.

Je me souviens de sa voix douce me disant des mots que j'ai oublié pour me calmer. Je me souviens de la lenteur avec laquelle ses pouces se sont mis à jouer avec ma poitrine. Je me souviens de son corps pesant de plus en plus sur le mien jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve soudainement prisonnière.

J'ai oublié le goût de notre premier baiser, j'imagine qu'il était gauche et bavant, mais j'étais beaucoup trop perdue pour tenter d'y remédier. Ses mains avaient commencé à s'insinuer entre mes cuisses, son soutien-gorge avait disparu et ses seins jouaient contre mon ventre et moi je me noyais sous un flot de sensations nouvelles et j'oubliais de respirer.

Et puis le temps s'arrêta. Je n'ai pas oublié ce moment de révolte quand ses doigts sont passés en-dessous de ma culotte. J'ai voulu la repousser et mes mains ont atterri sur ses seins, je rougis de sentir cette chair souple et douce et la caresse de ces tétons pointus contre mes paumes, cela me décontenança assez pour que mes cuisses s'écartent d'elles-mêmes et laissent ses doigts toucher la chair humide que nul autre n'avait profané.

Je miaulais, le corps pris de frissons, mes mains transformées en griffes accrochées à elle de toute mes forces, ma respiration coupée par l'incroyable nouveauté de ce qui m'arrivait.

Le reste... Le reste n'est plus dans ma tête qu'une suite incroyable de tremblements, de cris, de spasmes qui m'emportaient, et sa chaleur et son parfum qui pénétraient sous ma peau qui s'insinuaient en moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mon monde, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente, je ne goûte, je ne touche plus qu'elle, soleil qui resplendissait dans l'obscurité.

Puis tout disparut, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner, mon odorat s'affaiblit, mon toucher devint insensible et des formes étranges se dessinèrent derrière mes paupières.

Quand mon souffle s'apaisa je me retrouvai là, pantelante, étendue sur le lit, mon corps plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Je la sentis se dégager de mon étreinte et le froid m'envahit, remplaçant son corps brûlant. Elle remonta les couvertures et s'installa à mes côtés.

"Shizuka ?"

Sa voix retentit et je me tournais vers elle, instinctivement, ouvrant paresseusement les yeux pour la voir. Son image fut un temps brouillée au-dessus de moi puis je la vis clairement me sourire et je lui rendis un sourire fatigué.

Ce ne fut que bien longtemps après, quand elle sépara ses lèvres des miennes, que je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle me tendit, espiègle, les bandages qu'elle m'avait subtilisés et posa ses lèvres sur mes paupières.

"Parfois, le courage c'est juste d'ouvrir les yeux." murmura-t-elle à mon oreille avant de m'enjoindre de dormir.


End file.
